My Adventures with the A-team
by FaceofaScarecrow
Summary: Well, this isn't one of my better ones, but I thought 'what the heck! post it and give it a try.' So tell me what ya'll think. Thnx. ~FaceofaScarecrow~


Title: My Adventures With the A-team.   
Summary: I am attempting to go where no A-team fic writer has gone before. I am changing the history of the A-team with Face's daughter......This is from her POV.....tell me what you think.....have fun!  
  
  
My mom died when I was 12 years old. The only thing she told me before she died was the name of my father. I didn't believe her at first, I mean my father, a member of the A-team But, she made me promise to find him.   
It wasn't very hard to find him, I mean he's kind of hard to miss. I met him just as he was leaving some youth center.   
  
"Excuse me, Sir." I said quietly. "May I have a ride?"   
  
He looked at me and smiled, oh it was a beautiful smile. "Sure kid." He replied.   
  
I got into the nicest car that I have ever ridden in. I watched as he started the car. Before he had a chance to say anything, I spoke up. "Are you Templeton Peck?" I asked.   
  
He looked down at me, astonished by my question. There I was, a 12 year old girl innocently asking about my father. I looked into the most gorgeous eyes I'd ever seen. "What?" he stammered. "Why?"   
  
"My mother died a few months ago. She told me that you're my father."   
  
He still just stared at me. "You're Jessie?" He asked.  
  
Now I was the one who was surprised. "You know about me?"   
  
He nodded. "Yes, she called me one day, and told me that I had a little girl. But, I didn't believe her. Now, I really have no choice."   
  
"You stay in here, I have to make a phone call." He said. I nodded in reply. I waited in that car for what seemed like hours. He finally got back into the car and sighed deeply.   
  
"Where are we going?" I asked.   
  
"You have to stay with us until I find a place for you to stay." He replied.   
  
We rode in silence. He looked at me occasionally and I would glance at him when he wasn't paying attention. When we finally got to his apartment building I jumped out of the car and grabbed my bag. I followed him up the stairs and into a small but nice apartment. When I stepped in I could hear someone arguing in the other room.  
  
"BA!" He yelled. "BA you're scarin' the kid."   
  
"Face. If this crazy foo' don't quit. That kid is gonna witness a murder." Said the man as he walked into the room. He had the most frightening look on his face. He was followed in by a tall, slender man.   
  
"Hey lil'n." He said.   
  
"And you're worried about me scarin' 'er." Muttered BA.   
  
"What's your name?" Asked the tall man. I just stared at him like he was nuts. That seems funny to me now.   
  
"This is Jessie." Said Face, answering for me. "Murdock, where's Hannibal?" He asked.   
  
"He's in the bedroom." Replied Murdock.   
  
"I'll be back in a minute Jessie."   
  
"Okay." I replied.   
  
I quietly followed Murdock and BA into the living room. It was only minutes before I heard Face argueing with someone. He came out a few minutes later followed by an older man. I figured that the older guy was Hannibal. I stood as he greeted me with a smile.   
  
"BA, Murdock. Go get some grub. I'm starved." He said.   
  
"Why do I always have to go with the big, ugly mud sucker?" Murdock asked.   
  
"Cause I said so." Replied Hannibal. "Face do you have a cigar?"   
  
"Colonel, when's the last time I didn't have a cigar for you?" He said, handing him a cigar.   
  
I watched as he lit it. After Murdock and BA had finally left, He turned his attention to me. "You even look like Face." Hannibal said.   
  
I had my father's blue eyes and his blonde hair, but I had my mother's features. I smiled and looked up at them both. "My mother died a few months ago. I promised her I'd find him." I said looking at Face. I turned my eyes to Hannibal and stared directly into his steel blue eyes.   
  
"Well kiddo, you've found him. Where are you gonna go now?"   
  
"I'm not sure. But I had to keep my promise. I'll find somewhere to stay."   
  
He looked at me a few minutes and then to Face. "Well kiddo, you'll have to stay with us until we find somewhere for you to go."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've been with the A-team for two years now. It's been hard at times. Running from the military, not being able to stay in one spot for too long, but, I wouldn't trade it for anything in th world.   
We have all grown very close. We even have pet names for each other.  
  
Face calls me Babe, and I call him Dad, and Face.   
Hannibal calls me Kiddo, and I call him Colonel.  
Murdock calls me Jewel and I call him Murdy.   
And BA, well he's quiet except when he's fighting with Murdock. He calls me lil girl or Jess. and I call him BA or Big Guy.   
  
I love the guys and nothing could change that.   
Well, Gotta go.   
  
~Jessie~ 


End file.
